The World-Eater's Eyrie
Background Alduin's right-hand dragon Odahviing has revealed that Alduin has escaped to Sovngarde, the Nord underworld, where he feeds on the souls of the dead. His portal to Sovngarde is located in the ancient dragon temple of Skuldafn, high in the Jerall Mountains. The only way to reach it is to set Odahviing free so he can fly the Dragonborn there. Walkthrough Freeing Odahviing The only way to reach Sovngarde's portal is to fly on Odahviing. Freeing him can be done by talking to the guard, located on the second floor. The trap can also be released by pulling the chain. Odahviing will then propose to carry the Dragonborn to the Jerall Mountains. Follower's cannot accompany the Dragonborn to Skuldafn, this includes Dead Thralls who will not be there when the Dragonborn returns, so if they're being used as "walking trunks", then a wise Dovakiin will take them home, kill them and stow the loot there. Skuldafn Temple's Courtyard As soon as the Dragonborn arrives to Skuldafn, it is likely that he will to encounter a Dragon(Dragon type varies according to the player's level). Draugr will also be guarding the temple and must be dealt with or snuck past. Another dragon will be waiting further ahead. A treasure chest is located to the left of the Temple's entrance. It should be noted that there is only one fixed Dragon(Fire) encounter here. The other Dragon battle outside is a random encounter and may not be present in every play-through. There are also two optional areas (Skuldafn South Tower and Skuldafn North Tower). These contain random treasures as well as Draugr to fight. Skuldafn Temple First Puzzle Room:'''This puzzle is made of three pillars of three sides each: the first depicting a Bird, the second a Snake, and the third a Whale. Two different combinations open each a different gate. The gate to the right contains a treasure chest, the one to the left opens the way to the rest of the temple. When looking at the puzzle from the lever, the left pillar's wall-facing side should depict a snake (facing the matching plate on the wall), the right pillar should have a whale facing the other wall with the matching plate. The center pillar dictates which gate opens. You must close the right gate before you can open the left gate. The bird opens the right gate, while the snake opens the left gate. Standing at the lever facing the pillars, this is what should be seen: Bird Bird Bird - Opens Right Side Gate Bird Snake Bird - Opens Left Side Gate '''Second Puzzle Room: '''The correct symbols are above the alcoves where the pillars are located; the one in front of the door you enter the second up the stairs to the right and lastly the third across the walkway to the left. The pillar located immediately in front of the door should be set to Snake, the pillar to the right set to Bird, and the one to the left should be set to Whale. The puzzle can be bypassed by using the Whirlwind Sprint shout while on the platform near the lever, or by simply jumping across. '''Third Puzzle Room: In a hallway, the Dragonborn will have to face a leveled Draugr or Dragon Priest . The Diamond Claw should be looted from his dead body. Like all the dragon claws, the puzzle door's key is found on the claw's palm. It is, from the top to the bottom: Fox-Moth-Dragon. The Storm Call word is located on a Word Wall after opening the door. You can never return to Skuldafn so it is strongly advised to not miss this Word of Power. Entering Sovngarde on top of Skuldafn]] On the roof of Skuldafn Temple, there is one Elder Dragon and one leveled dragon on each side of the portal, as well as four Restless Draugr. By luring the Deathlords close to the edge of the roof, it is possible to knock them off with Unrelenting Force. If you're quick, you can run around them while you wait for the shout to recharge and throw them all off one or two at a time. The Dragons will remain neutral unless provoked with Dragonrend, an arrow, transforming into vampire lord, or transforming into a werewolf. A Dragon Priest is found just ahead of the Dragons' pillars. The priest’s name is Nahkriin, and his staff is the key to going to Sovngarde. After killing him, his Dragon Priest Staff can be looted from his body. This is also the only opportunity to grab his mask. To enter Sovngarde, his staff must be used on the altar, before jumping into the portal. Tactics to defeat Nahkriin Nahkriin can be a bit tricky, if not downright difficult, for lower leveled characters, especially those who are not resilient to frost damage. Nahkriin relies heavily on ranged attacks and will, at all times, keep his distance. In some cases, he will also cast a cloak spell and conjure a frost atronach before the fight, as a form of defense against melee-oriented characters, which means that attacks should be carefully planned. He may also cast Ice Spike, slowing the Dragonborn drastically for a short period of time, leaving him more vulnerable to attacks. Like every other Dragon Priest, Nahkriin wields a high-leveled staff, and having a good amount of healing potions might be necessary for this fight, and later on for Sovngarde. A few methods can be used to make the fight easier: *The Shadow Stone can be used to turn invisible, allowing the Dragonborn to sprint into the portal before it is closed without confronting Nahkriin. An invisibility potion can also be used, or the Whirlwind Sprint shout to get into the portal past Nahkriin. This will make Nahkriin's Dragon Priest Mask unobtainable. *Because Nahkriin will never confront the player in melee range, he can be killed by hiding behind the pillar, near the edge of the large stairs. Nahkriin will only attack when the Dragonborn gets out of his cover. A bow can then be used to slowly decrease his health, hiding behind the pillar after every few shots. *Nahkriin can also be lured over the edge, and charged with a melee attack, causing him to fall off the edge and die. Shouts can be also be used, such as Fire Breath. This is not recommended, as then Nahkriin will have likely grabbed the staff, making it hard to enter Sovngarde *Nahkriin can also be sneak killed. A high Sneak level is necessary, and muffling boots are recommended. Nahkriin will appear facing the portal to Sovngarde, but if he should not notice the player, allowing him for a sneak attack. It is advised to have either the Backstab, Assassin's Blade perk, or a high Archery level with a high damaging bow. *Attacking with quick magic attacks, such as firebolt work well, then switching to melee force him to move therefore lowering the chance of a hit from his attack. then close the distance and use power attacks to stagger him, shouts help as well *One way to kill Nahkriin and get his staff is to run up the stairs and use the shout Frost Breath, then run infornt of him keeping him from getting the staff hit him until he has one life left then if your charge hasnt finished then just stand there till it does,the equip Slow Time or Whirlwind Sprint,the let him get the staff, then all you have to do is hit him, then loot his body,then use Whirlwind sprint before the portal closes. (Note you need some stamina potions and you might wanna save the game.) *Another tactic to defeat him is to bring an upgraded crossbow with plenty of bolts, and with a high archery it is possible to take him down quite quickly if you hide behind a pillar and pop out to take shots at him. *Finally, there is a way to come up to Nahkriin and he will not be hostile, even if attacked. When coming out of Skuldafn Temple to Skuldafn there is a wooden bridge directly outside, if the player heads to the right and climbs the rocks, it is possible to come out at the side of Nahkriin without making him hostile. With 100 sneak it will still show that you have been detected but Nahkriin will not attack, even if you attack him, making him easy to pick off with a bow. Using this method it is not possible to get the staff however, as it will already be in place with the portal open. Bugs ru:Дом Пожирателя Мира